


Stars

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: The stars reflected in Virgil's beautiful hazel eyes seemed to shimmer...or maybe that was from his tears.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this might work as a one shot even though it's chapter two of a fanfic I've never had the courage to post. I lost chapter one, but...it still makes sense, I suppose.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

Logan Sanders. Virgil Cloud. Everyone said it would never work. They just weren't... _compatible._ They proved them wrong, in the end. They shared a bond of love and trust deeper than anyone ever expected or could hope to understand.

But...sometimes the brightest flames are the ones that burn out quickest. Logan hated Virgil for that. For leaving him alone, like he promised he wouldn't but did anyway.

The stars reflected in Virgil's beautiful hazel eyes seemed to shimmer...or maybe that was from his tears.

"Virge," Logan choked out, moving forward. The boy stood where he was, swaying slightly. How he had managed to get back to his feet, Logan couldn't fathom. His left ankle was twisted sideways at a horrible angle, and he was covered in scarlet blood. Logan knew instinctively that Virgil wasn't walking away from this.

The car had come from nowhere out of the darkness, slamming into Virgil. But it should have been Logan. Virgil had seen the car racing along, and had known that they wouldn't be able to get to the sidewalk fast enough. And he shoved Logan out of the way. Before he could even process what had happened, Virgil was on the ground, gritting his teeth against a scream. Slowly, shakily, rising to his feet, Virgil had gripped the nearest streetlight to hold himself up.

He gestured at Logan to stay back, but Logan could tell his husband wasn't going to stay upright on his own much longer. Fuck what Virgil wanted, the idiot was going to hurt himself worse if he didn't allow Logan to help him. Darting forward, he caught the younger man just as his knees gave out.

"Is...is Patton okay?" Virgil whispered. "Are  _you_ okay?" His voice was weak and far away.

"Yes. Yes, he's okay, Virge. And you're gonna be okay, soon, alright? Can you...just...hang on? For me, please, Virgil?" he pleaded.

Virgil's body shuddered. "Yeah. I can....I can try. I can try."

Logan let out an unsteady breath. "I love you, Virgil."

Virgil laughed. The sound was breathy and shaky. "I love you too, Lo." His hand slowly went limp in Logan's grip, and his eyes slipped closed as his breathing evened out.

As the sirens in the distance slowly grew closer, Logan gazed up at the stars gathering in the darkened sky, and prayed that Virgil would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick backstory.
> 
> Logan and Virgil are married.  
> Patton is Virgil's father.  
> Thomas doesn't make an appearance, but he is somewhere on the family tree as Logan's uncle, or to expand on that, specifically, his late father's brother.  
> Roman is a (much younger) cousin on Virgil's side.sorry for the abrupt ending. I need to change that.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


End file.
